The invention relates to dispensing of household liquids. More particularly, the invention relates to dosing dispensers for liquids such as laundry detergent and the like.
When dispensing household liquids, it is often desired to be able to dispense a predetermined dose. For example, the dose may represent the desired amount of laundry detergent for a typical load of laundry. A measuring cap with a drain-back spout is the current state of the art in liquid laundry detergent packaging.